Kidneys or Hearts
by gotosleeplove
Summary: After falling victim to a traumatic experience caused by a blue masked cannibal, Ivy and her family move in order to start over. To forget, and to begin a new life. But what happens when they cross paths once more? Eyeless Jack x OC
1. Chapter 1

_The icy wind blew as I pushed my way through the pelting rain. The sky was murky and bleak, only being illuminated by frequent flashes of lightning. Thunder roared in response as I continued to push forward, clutching my thick, coal colored coat. The grayish-black coat that appeared dusty due to it's rough complexion did little help to block out the rain that made it past my navy umbrella. It's sleek top echoed the sound of the hitting droplets of water, the nearly translucent material making it easy to see how furiously the rain fell from the sky._

_My face was contorted in a frustrated was as I fought the wind, making my way forward, eager to get out of the dreadful weather. The sidewalk I walked along was empty, not a soul to be found. I squinted my eyes, unsure if it was a figure up ahead, leaning against the brick wall of the continuous buildings I was passing. The sheets of water falling made it nearly impossible to see either way. Rain bounced up from the sidewalk, my boots kicking the pooling liquid up as I continued, some of the water unfortunately finding it's way inside of the boots, drenching my socks. I was soaked to the bone, damned and determined to make my way home…_

I awoke with a start, clutching my wool blanket close to my chest as I listened to my heavy breaths. My heart was hammering with fear, sweat dripping down the sides of my face, sticking random strands of my raven hair to my face. I focused on my breathing, trying to return it to normal as I slumped back against my plush pillows. Each morning began like this. Each and every one.

I would awake, after reliving parts of that terrible nightmare that seemed to consume me. Only, it wasn't necessarily just a nightmare. Just memories that I'd rather forget, that force themselves upon me each and every night. I was lucky I had just dreamed about how it had all started, that simple walk home in treacherous weather. I squinted my eyes nearly shut, focusing on returning my breaths to normal once more. Today, I would finally be able to forget, at least a little bit. At least I would be able to get away from this location.

It was moving day. After the… incident, my mother decided it would be for the best, if we left everything behind. Start out fresh; new. Slowly forget and begin to live again. I reopened my eyes, staring around my now empty room, the only things left being my sheets, pillows and a new set of clothes for today. Otherwise, all of my possessions were packed away in variously sized brown boxes, sealed away and categorized by labels written in bright red marker.

I heaved myself out of bed, leaving my tattered white blankets where they were. I stretched, listening to the satisfying snap of my bones cracking. I let out a sigh, standing and walking out of my room. My hair appeared like a crows nest, my golden eyes half open. The hard wood floor was sleek under my feet, recently polished and ready for the next family who were to move in. I turned to the kitchen, seeing my mother and little brother standing at the bar, half full bowls of cereal in front of them. A box laid to the side, labeled 'Kitchen Supplies'. I chuckled to myself, approaching them.

"Another bad dream?" my mother whispered, concern filling her blue eyes.

I sighed, nodding, following it by a shrug. It doesn't really matter, I was used to it now. She frowned, pursing her lips before running a hand through her inky hair. Silently, she turned to the box, pulling out a new bowl and spoon. I took them, filling it was a small amount of Coco Puffs and finishing off the rest of the milk.

"Hurry up with your breakfast, Ivy, we are leaving in thirty minutes," she stated, quickly finishing hers, along with my brother.

I nodded, mixing the milk and cereal together, watching the milk turn into a chocolaty brown. Hurriedly, I swallowed mine spoonful by spoonful as my mother washed and dried the two bowls, neatly placing them back into the box. Once finished, I handed her mine so she could repeat the process. Hurriedly, my brother and I rushed to our rooms, changing quickly and making ourselves presentable. I couldn't help the smile that automatically formed onto my face at the thought of a new start. One without the horrific memories of this place.

I ignored the large, pale scar on my abdomen as I slung on a pale blue t-shirt, finishing getting ready. I ripped the sheets off my bed, grabbing my pillows as well, then proceeded with giving my room one last look. Dropping my eyes, I exited my room, nearly running into my little brother, Adam. A scowl seemed to be permanently sketched into his face as he ignored me, walking down stairs with his last few possessions that were not packed. He… was not happy about moving in the slightest. Leaving behind all of his friends, and life as he knew it… it couldn't be easy for an eleven year old boy.

I pushed aside the guilt, following him downstairs and out the door. The large moving truck was positioned outside, making our small car appear like an ant compared to it's size. I walked over, avoiding the ashy smoke that billowed from the exhaust pipe. I threw inside my sheets and blanket, not caring where they landed. I turned, avoiding the eyes of the workers that were still loading boxes into the back. I walked over to the pale, blue car, crawling into the passenger seat in the front. I was informed that the car ride wouldn't be too terribly long. But, far enough to get out of this central area.

My brother was already sitting in the back, his scowl still firm, his steel eyes cold. They matched moms, yet at this moment, did not half of the warmth hers possessed. I watched my mother walk to the car, the keys jingling in her hand. She crawled into the front, sticking the keys into ignition. The radio started up, an unfamiliar song starting to play. Silently, she started the car as I watched out the window, giving my house one last look. I leaned my elbow against the armrest, watching the outside world begin to fly by as we began to drive to our new home.

* * *

><p>Finally, we arrived. My gold eyes nearly boggled out of my head as I stared at the enormous house in front of me. It appeared straight out of a fairytale, the large elegant frame mixing with the older appearance. I noticed no houses were around us, the house being slightly mixed within the woods of a small forest. It was absolutely… perfect. And I haven't even stepped inside yet. I peeked around, noticing my brother's expression masked my own, even though he was probably fighting it.<p>

A smile stretched across my face as the car pulled to a stop on the dirt road that laid in front of the house. Almost instantly, I yanked the door open, rushing outside into the fresh air. I heard the calls of my mother and brother, but I couldn't help but ignore them. I rushed to the front porch that appeared to wrap around the house. The sky blue shingles looked brand new, matching the pale white paint that decorated the house. Impatiently, I waited for my mother to arrive with the keys, allowing me to enter the massive home. Once I heard the click of the lock, I shot forward, beginning my exploration of the new house. I felt as though I were five again, running around like an idiot even though I was seventeen. I chuckled at the thought, taking in each and every one of the rooms.

There was a large, sunny kitchen, accompanied by an elegant dining room next to it. A roomy sitting area, and what appeared to be a office of some sort. A living room with comfy beige carpeting. It was more than perfect, and I haven't even ascended the wooden stairs yet. This was my beginning, my new start… I just had to calm down already. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stairs, starting along the long hallway. Each of the doors were shut, and I tried to decide which one I should enter. I finally chose the one at the end, twisting the brass door handle and pulling it open.

I gasped at the sight, seeing the perfectly sized bedroom. But what won me over the most, was the large window that sat in the middle of the center wall. A slender sitting area sat at the bottom, lovely curtains draping the large window. I walked over, peering outside to see the most gorgeous view I could have asked for. A large pond laid behind the house, a large tree sitting at its side. It's thick branches spread over it, casting shadows onto the water. This was… more than what I could have ever asked for. My new beginning. A fresh start, a new home. Happiness just awaiting me.

Hopefully now I could forget about the blue masked man that ruined my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think! :) Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thunder crashed overhead, lightning flickering in unison. I quivered, continuing along the sidewalk. Up ahead, I noticed the figure become more prominent. What were they doing out in the rain? I saw them casually leaning up against one of the brick buildings, the hood of their dark sweatshirt thrown over their head, blocking their features. Their hands were shoved in their pockets as rain harshly dripped down off of their form. Why were they out here at a time like this? It was like the weather had no effect on them what so ever. I shook my head, tossing the thought aside. I was just going to focus on getting home. I passed the strange person, taking no notice to their head lifting, watching me as I walked by._

_Frustrated, I turned, starting down an alleyway, knowing this shortcut well. I had used it multiple times before, not to mention it blocked some of the rain and frigid wind. I let out a sigh of relief as I started down, no longer having to fight to keep my umbrella securely over my head. My feet padded along the ground as I stared at my bleak surroundings. Trashcans tipped over, graffiti lining the brick walls. I continued on, seeing the break up ahead. The rain was pouring down in a slant, the wind carrying it in all different directions. Mentally, I was dreading having to go out into it once more. But, I knew that I had to. I exited the alley, shifting the umbrella so it was more of a shield, blocking the pelting water. But all too suddenly, I was pulled to a stop._

My screams echoed throughout the house, hands on my shoulders shaking me awake. My screams immediately cut to a stop, my throat raw and sore. I was shaking like a leaf, sweat dripping down my face. I looked up, seeing my mother's tired eyes staring down at me. Her mouth was set in a grim, worried line. Tears miserably trickled down my cheeks, as I realized it had happened again. Every night, it was no end. It didn't just mess with my sleep, it messed with my family's as well. My brother doesn't even come to my aid any longer, but I knew he heard. I knew he heard every time.

"I'm s-sorry," I stuttered, wiping my eyes.

She sighed, shutting her eyes and laying her hand over her forehead. "Ivy, I really think it's time for a therapist," she murmured as I flinched.

She has tried multiple times to have me go. But I just don't think I could bare talking about it; reliving those memories. Especially to a random stranger. I already had to face the memories night after night. Why continue? Could it stop? Would it? I didn't know. The entire purpose of us moving was to forget. It just had to take time... right? I opened my mouth, prepared to protest before she interjected.

"I know you don't want to. But I think it would be beneficial to you... You can just give it a chance," she pleaded.

"Can we at least see how the new house goes before we jump to that?" I nearly begged. "I have only been here a night. It could help... that was the purpose," I reasoned.

She shook her head, her bags shining beneath her dull eyes. "If it doesn't stop... I'm going to take you. This can't continue, Ivy, you know that."

"I know," I whispered, fearfully.

She nodded, walking to the door of my new room. "Breakfast is on the table." I watched as she disappeared from my room, shutting the door behind her.

I hauled myself up from the bed, starting the day like every other. Take a shower, wash off the sweat from the nightmares. Get ready. Then, try to find something to occupy my time. Once done, I walked out of the room, glancing around the new house once more. Light brilliantly shone in due to the multiple windows, making it feel airy and safe. Boxes were still littered around, still unpacked from yesterday. I descended the stairs, walking about until I came across the kitchen once more. It's walls were a bright, sunshine yellow while the cabinets were a pale white. A round white table sat in the center, breakfast on it as promised. Cereal once more.

I sat down on one of the chairs, fixing my bowl of cereal. I guess Adam was still in bed; he usually beats me to the table for breakfast. But, he had a long day. Not to mention he was more than unhappy about being here. There just didn't appear to be a win for anyone. Hurriedly, I scarfed the cereal down, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand once finished. I looked around the still half empty house, my eyes falling upon one of the windows. I then remembered the glorious window that laid at the center of the wall of my room. The pond that sat behind the house, and the giant tree that laid to it's side. That's something I'd like to see...

"Mom, I'm going to the backyard," I called, my voice echoing around the walls.

I heard her yell okay in response, as I pulled myself up from the chair. Ever since the... incident, I have had to tell her exactly where I'd be going. Paranoia? No, just worry. I didn't blame her. In fact, it made me feel a bit better to have someone know where I am in case of... emergency. I opened the front door, stepping out into the sunny world. Not a cloud was in sight throughout the sky; only the sun and the tips of the many trees that surrounded the house. I stepped onto the porch, shutting the door behind me. Hurrying down the steps, I turned onto the grass, making my way around the house.

The pond laid just in sight, the large tree just at it's side. I slowed as I approached the tree, immediately loving this place. I grinned to myself, leaning against the tree's trunk, noticing how the roots provided a convenient seat by the water's edge. I shifted, sliding down against the rough bark, letting out a content sigh as I stared at the water. I leaned forward, staring down at my reflection that glared back at me. But, I couldn't help but notice how it began to morph. Twisting and changing before my eyes.

There he was. The man who plagued my dreams and haunted me each day. The blue mask. The blacked out eyes. The strange inky goo that trickled slowly down from the eyes. The black hood the covered his head, and the small amount of brown hair that stuck out. My blood turned to ice in my veins, my breaths becoming labored. No. No, no, no!

I let out a strangled yell, my hand viciously throwing out, colliding with the water. Ripples expanded as the water splashed upward, disfiguring the monster's face. I panted, watching as the water settled once more, my reflection once again. My gold eyes were wide, filled with tears and fear. My mouth was dropped, my eyebrows furrowed together. Dark bags made my eyes look as though they were both viciously punched.

I let out a cry, falling back against the tree. He was never going to stop. Even still, after it was long over, he still found a way to torment me.

Even though it was my own mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_A white cloth was roughly pressed against my mouth, muffling the scream that attempted to tumble from my mouth. The man's arms securely held me as I nearly tumbled backwards, my umbrella flying from my grip. Rain pelted down, covering me within a split second, matting my hair down. Locks stuck to my cheeks, fresh tears streaking down, mixing with the rain. My gold eyes were wide with fright as I shook my head, trying to break free. I could feel the haziness begin to take over my brain, time seeming to slow as I struggled. I finally managed to twist around, staring at my attacker face to face._

_My heart nearly stopped at the sight of the masked man. The only thing I could see was the striking navy blue of his mask, standing out against the darkness of his clothes. Then, the black pits that were his eyes. Did he even have eyes? Possibly they were blacked out with the mask? No... it couldn't be... I then noticed the inky, tar like substance that was oozing down his rain splattered mask, causing it to bleed down in a fast rate. Brown hair was barely seen beneath his black hood, and I realized then... He was the man who I had seen earlier, leaning against the wall. The black hoodie, the dark jeans... Only now, I could really see his appearance. And in that moment, I knew I was about to die. The haziness continued to swell within my vision, taking over until I saw nothing but blackness. I then collapsed into the monster's arms._

My cries echoed throughout the yard, my nails tightly gripping the rough bark of the tree I was still leaning against. I must have fallen asleep out here... The sun was getting low in the sky, casting brilliant light along the pond. But I could barely focus on it now. I heard my name being called, along with the loud stomp of feet, frantically running towards me. I jumped, startled, only to see my mother and my little brother approach. Their faces were horror struck, fear casting throughout their eyes, and I knew why. They were used to my screaming and wailing throughout the night. But never have I been outside, let alone by myself.

My mother let out a sigh of relief, my brother's newly found, usual scowl coming into place once more. I snapped my eyes shut, letting my head fall back onto the trunk of the tree. It was never ending, was it? I had to face facts; I needed help. Bad. There is no way I could forget about the blue masked man on my own. And I just couldn't continue to allow it to burden my family as well. I turned, facing them once more as they both caught their breath, shakily standing up while supporting myself on the tree.

"I'm sorry... I fell asleep out here," I murmured, tears slightly gathering in my eyes. Above all, it was embarrassing and humiliating.

"It's alright, dear... But really, I don't want you anywhere alone... even back here. You scared me to death," she chuckled, without humor. "I nearly dropped all of the china."

"I was in the middle of GTA," my brother seethed, rolling his eyes before stomping back up into the house.

I frowned, my eyes dropping down to my feet. I heard my mother sigh before she spoke. "I know you believe that your brother hates you. But please know he doesn't... If he didn't care, he wouldn't have bolted out of his room as fast as he did," she noted, smiling a bit. "Once we get you settled in therapy, possibly some sleep medication, those dreams wont happen anymore. We can all get things back to normal, it'll just take some time."

I pursed my lips, starting forward back to the house. "But how long exactly is that going to take?" I asked, not looking back as I slumped through the yard.

In my opinion, simply talking to someone and reliving those old memories while I'm awake isn't going to help anything. And that sleep medication she mentioned would just make me nearly dead while asleep. I barely remembered what it was like to have a peaceful, happy dream. Even with the nightmares gone, they wouldn't come again. I could at the very least act for them. Try to reassure them that everything is perfectly fine. But I knew that it never would be.

Every time I walk down the street I'm going to be turning my head, watching to see if anyone was following. Every time I see someone standing against a wall, I'm going to question them as I walk by. Every time I see anything that possesses that horrible shade of navy blue, I'm going to nearly have a heart attack. Forever he will be in my life. Forever he will torment me.

"Ivy," I heard my mother call.

I turned, facing her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I... I found a therapist for you. Your first session is tomorrow," she murmured, averting her eyes from mine.

Emotionless, I nodded, not offering anymore of a response. I turned once more, entering the new house. I ascended the stairs, still no expression pulling across my face. I was going to have to tell my story tomorrow. Relive it all. Or, even worse, go back multiple times to relive it in parts. I didn't know which was worse. My head hung as I walked to my room, hearing the loud gunshots and sirens that blared from my brothers TV as I passed his bedroom. Shaking my head, I entered my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the window, staring out at the bleak world in front of me. The pond I had thought to be so beautiful, casting his reflection back at me. The tree that had allowed me to fall asleep against it; it's bark now caked beneath my nails due to the nightmare.

Perhaps the therapist was not a bad idea. Perhaps tomorrow I could begin to start my life over...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the bleak, short chapter. I promise, the next chapter things will start up for real. And the main question everyone wants to know~When will EJ appear? Well, I guess you'll just have to see :)<strong>

**Please review if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

_My eyes snapped open, black dots clouding my vision. Part of me had hoped that it had all just been a dream. But of course, I just couldn't be that lucky. A bright light shone over my head, causing me to squint my eyes. An uncomfortable metal table laid beneath me, cheap thin paper covering the top. Bindings were wrapped around my wrists and ankles, preventing me from moving. I struggled, trying to break free, but I knew good and well that wasn't going to be possible. My eyes scanned the room, seeing the cabinets that lined the walls near the ceiling, various medical tools visible inside of them. Underneath the cabinets was a bar that seemed to stretch around the entire room. An I.V. and a heart monitor laid at my side, the irritating noise of my heart beat being the only sound in the room._

_I noticed the dark splatters that lined the floor and bar, hoping more than anything that it wasn't blood.. even though I knew it was. As I continued to look around the room, my eyes finally fell upon something in the corner. A small refrigerator that was covered with mold, dirt, and the unmistakable stains of blood covering it. The stains were a sickly brown color, making me want to vomit. The last thing I saw was a small metal cart that laid at my side, various medical tools laying on top. One thing I noticed that they all contained, was the flaky coating of dried blood. My heart beat quickened, being heard on the heart monitor. Where was I? What was going on? What was going to happen to me? My questions were cut short by the clang on the metal door pulling open, a figure stepping inside._

I clutched my black sweater beneath my fingers, tears welling in my eyes. I hated talking about this. I hated rehashing the terrible memories that consumed me. The therapist sat in front of me, her eyes intent on me as she listened to my story. I couldn't speak anymore. My throat was tight, and dry. My heart was aching as it pounded within my chest. The older woman's eyes narrowed, as she pushed her blue framed glasses higher up on her pointed nose. She has barely spoken this entire time, her hard demeanor making it all the more difficult for me. I was silent, waiting for a response of any type.

"And?" she pressed, followed by what sounded like a forced sigh.

"I... I don't want to speak of it more today," I whispered, staring down at the carpeted floor.

"Well, I don't know what exactly to tell you without hearing the entire story. So far, I only know that you were kidnapped, and awoke in a bloodstained hospital room," she replied, staring down at her clipboard. I stared at the floor, my fingers nearly turning white due to the hard grip I had on my sweater. "But, with all that you have told me... the night terrors, the visions... it all sounds like post traumatic stress disorder. You may come back another time, finish telling the story. Then we will get you on a prescription to help with it all," she replied, standing. She laid her clipboard down on her desk, signalling for me to take my leave.

I sighed, standing from the rough blue chair, eager to leave this dreary room. "Thank you," I whispered, under my breath, then proceeded to hurry out of the room. I walked to the front room, seeing my mother waiting there. Of course, my younger brother had refused to come as well.

"How did it go?" she asked, as we walked to the door.

"Alright, I guess," I murmured as a reply. "I didn't finish telling the story... I couldn't," I murmured. "I have to come back."

"That's fine. I already have your next appointment set... I knew you wouldn't be able to tell it all at once," she whispered, reassuringly patting my shoulder.

We walked out into the sunlight, the parking lot nearly empty. I popped my knuckles as we walked to the car, my mind sorting through everything that I had heard. But the one key thing that continued to circle through my head, was the post traumatic stress disorder. There was no doubt in my mind that that was what I possessed. I just... I wished that that wasn't the case. Damn that blue masked man to the fiery pits of hell for ruining my life. I yanked open the car door, stepping inside and slamming it behind me. My mouth was a solid line as I stared out the window, hearing my mother enter beside me. The car started up, music playing on the radio softly.

The car ride was silent as I watched the scene go by, so sick of my hate filled thoughts that were playing constantly. I just wanted to be normal again. For life to go on as it did before the incident. I sighed, leaning my elbow on the arm rest as I stared out the window, my faint reflection looking back at me. The sun was low in the sky, offering little light that made me nervous. I hated being outside after dark. Without the sun, all of my comfort was gone in an instant.

As I was staring outside, I noticed something by a tree up ahead. My eyes were glued to it, unable to break away. Tall figure. Black hoodie, black jeans. My body froze as we passed the figure, my eyes widening as I saw the unforgivable, haunting scene of that blue mask staring back at me. It was gone in an instant as the car continued, my face still a mask of horror. The car slowed to a stand still at a stop sign, as I frantically shot forward, looking back. He was still there, only looking over at the car. Those hollow eyes. The black, tar like liquid slowly trickling down. My heart quickened it's pace, my hands shaking at my sides. I couldn't help the scream that broke through my lips as I sunk down, covering my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" my mother yelled.

"T-the man! He's back there!" I wailed.

She placed her hand on the seat, turning around and looking around the car. "Honey... there's no one there," she whispered, sadly.

I turned around, looking back to where he had stood before. He was gone. No longer standing there, watching me. My breathing returned to normal as I turned around, laying back on the chair. That was no vision. He was there. He was standing right there.

The blue masked man has returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Also, if you haven't seen this already~**

www. facebook. c0m/ pages/ Gotosleeplove/ 595738243874516

(just take out the spaces and change the 0 to o cause fanfic don't like links -_-)

**I have created a page on facebook for you all to like/follow, to get faster notices for updates, or possibly notifications of a longer wait for a chapter. Also, this will give ya the chance to be more involved with what happens with the stories. Post your ideas/what you would like! This is a great chance to throw in what you would like to see, and discuss with me and others what you would like for any new stories I end up making.**


	5. Chapter 5

_My eyes were frozen at the man's form, his navy mask holding no emotion. The black liquid trickled down from his eyes, or should I say, lack of eyes. He swiftly shut the metal door with a clang, approaching the table. I struggled, trying my hardest to break free, although I knew it was futile. He examined the tools on the table, his gloved hand finally picking up what appeared to be a scalpel. I whimpered, tears springing into my eyes as I stared at him, my face a mask of pure horror._

_"Please, please let me go," I begged, knowing it was useless. What did this man want from me?_

_A slight laugh radiated from him as he lifted his mask, slightly, just enough to see below his nose. I blinked, examining the off, grey color of his skin. His cracked, dry lips and the rows of shark like teeth that shined as he smirked. He... he could not be human._

_"Now why would I do that?" he questioned, taking another step closer._

_Silently, he lifted up my shirt up to my ribcage. He must have already taken my coat. He traced his scalpel across my skin, pausing to the right of my bellybutton._

_"What are you doing?" I cried, terrified to even move._

_"Hush," he growled, barring his teeth at me. "I might cut something wrong. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" he chuckled, darkly._

_Before I could say another word, his scalpel dug into my skin, blood rushing to the surface. A scream tumbled through my mouth, tears streaking down my cheeks as I fought away from him, causing the blood to flow at an even faster rate. I watched in horror as he finished his incision, reaching one of his gloved hands forward. I could tell his soulless, empty gaze was on me as he shoved his fingers inside of the cut, pushing my skin apart. I shrieked as he pushed his hand inside, shuffling it around before pausing. His razor teeth were bright as he smiled, before ripping his hand back, a sickly sound being followed._

_There in his hand laid my kidney, dripping with blood._

Subconsciously, my hand ran over the thick scar on my abdomen, my eyes following the trees that flew past my window. This car ride home felt like it lasted for years, my heart still off beat as I glared out, making she the masked man was no where in sight. He was back. He was here. Or was it my mind playing tricks on me once more? That might have been the case; I do tend to think I see him a lot, even though it could be a mere reflection in water. My mother was silent, not trying to strike a conversation. I didn't blame her. Soon, she would think I'm crazy just like the rest... myself included.

The car came to a stop outside our house, the sun getting low in the sky. I didn't feel like going in yet. Up to my bedroom, so my imagination could take over. Then again, did I really want to sit by that water and feel sorry for myself? That's all I tend to do anymore! I knew it annoyed people. I knew no one wanted to hear of my sad tales that seem to get repeated daily. But, what else was there to do? I heard the sound of the door open and shut, and I was expected to follow. Achingly slow, I opened the door, stepping out into the cool air. The keys jingled in my mothers hand as she shoved them into her jeans pocket, nodding for me to follow.

"Um... do you mind if I sit at my tree for a bit? I need some time to think," I whispered, pursing my lips as I stared down at my feet.

"Ivy, can't you just go to your room? I don't like for you to be out here by yourself..." she whispered in reply.

"I'll be in, ten minutes tops. I promise," I replied, a pleading look in my gold eyes.

She let out a long sigh before nodding. "Fine, fine. I'll get dinner started," she replied, heading back to the house while I stayed still.

After the door shut, I made my way over to the tree that over looked the pond. I don't know why I liked it here so much. It just felt like the right place to be, at times. Avoiding a glance into the water, I slumped against the tree's bark, sliding down on to the roots as I did the day before. I should have brought a book of some sort to read. Then again, I only did have ten minutes to sit here. I looked up at the sky, brilliant colors coming into view due to the sunset, the water glittering in front of my as it reflected it.

These hallucinations were getting worse by the day. I just hoped by the next therapy session I could get prescribed some medicine that would stop them. Maybe then I could get my life back in order. Shutting my eyes, I let out a huge breath of air, forcing myself to relax. Things would get better soon, I just had to keep telling myself that. I continued to sit in silence, until I finally looked down at my watch, seeing that my ten minutes were up. Slowly sitting up, I allowed myself one look into the water. But instantly, I regretted it. There, standing beside me was the masked man, his blank gaze on me.

My eyes narrowed, a surge of anger rushing through me. Again? Why would I see this again? Could I not look into a body of fucking water without seeing that no good prick? Clenching my fists, I turned away from the water, not allowing the hallucination to get to me. No more. I was going to get over this. But, right after I turned, I was stopped where I stood, my face mere inches from black fabric. My mind was blank, it appearing as though the world had gone silent. Ever so slowly, I looked up. Blue mask. Empty eye sockets glaring at me... this was no hallucination.

He was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
